Твоя рубашка
by Ninon De Lanklo
Summary: Гавриилу зачем-то потребовались рубашки Сэма.


\- Дииииииин, - прогремел на весь бункер голос Сэма. – у меня опять пропали мои вещи.

Чехарда с одеждой длилась уже которое время, причем пропадали исключительно рубашки младшего Винчестера. Правда через несколько дней они появлялись обратно, но это знание не приносило облегчения. Оба охотника уже не знали, что и думать, так как после событий с Асмодеем они значительно усилили защиту бункера, но пользы пока это не принесло.

В комнату неспешной походкой вошел Дин, осматривая «место преступления», Кас встал в дверях и внимательно наблюдал за братьями.

\- Слушай, Сэм! – проговорил старший Винчестер. – Если это какая-то твоя шутка, то она уже затянулась.

Сэм недоумевающе посмотрел на брата:  
\- Ну вот мне делать нечего, кроме как прятать свои собственные шмотки, поднимать кипиш, чтобы потом самому сутками рыться в книгах, и еще сутки потратить на усиление сигилов!

\- Да, прости. Не подумал, - пробасил Дин, жуя взятый из кармана шоколадный батончик.

Кас, прищурясь, внимательно обвел взглядом помещение. Потом опустил глаза, о чем-то явно задумавшись и наконец заявил:

\- Вы должны поставить в бункере защиту от ангелов.

Дин и Сэм одновременно повернулись к серафиму.

\- Ты думаешь, это ангел? – удивился Дин.

\- Как говорил Шерлок Холмс: "Нужно отбросить все невозможное, и то, что останется и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался". Вы всю это время укрепляли бункер от разного рода низших сущностей, а значит то, с чем мы имеем дело таковой не является.

\- Но ведь ангелы после… некоторых событий не могут переноситься… - вклинился в разговор Сэм и тут же осекся. – Если только…

– Если только это не кто-то из другого мира, - продолжил за него Кас, как-то странно предупреждающе глядя на младшего Винчерстера. У Сэма в голове был совершенно другой вариант, и, похоже, о нем же подумал и семейный серафим.

\- Ты думаешь Михаилу из той вселенной удалось сюда кого-то пропихнуть? – не заметив этих молчаливых переговоров спросил Дин и посмотрел на ангела.

\- Такая вероятность есть, - глядя совершенно серьезно в темно-зеленые глаза охотника подтвердил Кас. – У них, в отличие от нас, крылья сохранились. Так что вам стоит поставить запрет на возможность ангельского переноса в бункер.

Дин резко подорвался и рванул в библиотеку, и Кас и Сэм остались один на один.

\- Ты думаешь это может быть Гавриил? – понижая громкость голоса спросил охотник.

\- Мое ангельское чутье подсказывает, что да, - кивнул Кастиэль, тоже переходя на шепот.

\- Но зачем ему моя одежда? Она же ему велика… Да и вообще, не в его стиле…

Ангел только пожал плечами.

Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как Винчестеры усилили защиту бункера сигилом от ангелов. За это время случаев похищения одежды замечено не было, и Дин был в какой-то мере одновременно счастлив и обеспокоен. С одной стороны, защита работала, но с другой – если это был ангел из альтернативной вселенной, он мог натворить много дел в этом мире. И больше всего старшего Винчестера раздражало равнодушное отношение к этому факту младшего брата.

Но никаких сверхъестественных происшествий, в которых мог бы быть замешан неизвестный ангел, не происходило, и Дин решил оставить этот вопрос на потом, чтобы снова сконцентрироваться на поисках возможности вернуться в другой мир за мамой и Джеком.

Сэм, уже однозначно понимая, что за странными событиями стоял Гавриил, все пытался разобраться в причина такого поведения Архангела. Но безуспешно. А еще по какой-то необъяснимой причине после удачно поставленных усилений бункера ему стало как-то тоскливо. Чтобы развеять это щемящее чувство, он иногда подолгу гулял в окрестностях бункера.

В один из таких вечеров, когда чувство одиночества резко стало просто непереносимым после того, как в очередной раз стал третьим лишним в общении Дина и Каса, он вышел на улицу, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Вдруг за его спиной раздался шорох крыльев.

\- Ну здравствуй, Гавриил, - произнес Сэм, не оборачиваясь.

\- Ну и зачем вы два придурка это сделали, - прозвучал обиженный голос Архангела. Но в его интонации было и что-то еще, что младший Винчестер никак не мог опознать.

-Сделали что? Закрыли бункер от пернатого клептомана? – возмутился Сэм, развернувшись к Гавриилу. Тот сидел на обломке кирпичного забора и нервно теребил край красной клетчатой рубашки, которая была явно ему сильно велика. Из-за этого он выглядел еще более маленьким, чем обычно, и совершенно потерянным.

\- Так, стоп?! Это что на тебе моя рубашка?!

Гавриил поднял на младшего Винчестера свои глаза цвета виски. В них стояли слезы обиды и отчаяния:  
\- А тебе что, жалко стало рубашек? У тебя их и так весь шкаф забит. К тому же я тебе их возвращал! – проговорил он, обхватывая себя руками, словно пытаясь защитится. Сэм заметил, что архангела начала бить мелкая дрожь.

\- Гавриил, что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил охотник, делая шаг к сидящему напротив него существу. Тот только замотал головой и всхлипнул. Сэм осторожно положил свою руку на плечо архангелу и стал медленно успокаивающе гладить.

\- Это… глупо прозвучит… - всхлипнул Гавриил, - но я… брал твои рубашки… из-за тебя. Точнее… из-за твоего… запаха!

Сэм ничего не говорил, боясь спугнуть архангела, словно тот был маленьким зверьком.

\- Я все время боюсь… боюсь, что меня найдут… я даже отдохнуть спокойно не могу… дергаюсь от каждого шороха… А твои рубашки… мне так кажется, что… ты рядом… и мне не так страшно.

По щеке Гавриила покатилась слеза, и бесшумно упала в траву. Сэм сделал еще один шаг и осторожно приобнял архангела. Тот сначала замер, а потом зарылся носом в шею охотника и глубоко вдохнул.

Так они простояли какое-то время, не говоря ни слова. Сэм тихонько гладил Гавриила по голове, а тот только крепко сжимал этого огромного и неповоротливого человека, над которым когда-то давно любил подшутить.

\- Гейб, - наконец проговорил Сэм. – Послушай, ты можешь побыть у нас в бункере, если чувствуешь для себя опасность. Тут тебе ничто не угрожает…  
\- Нет, Сэмми, - тяжело вздыхая произнес архангел, нехотя отрываясь от охотника. – Тут мне угрожает твой неугомонный брат, который не преминет попытаться отнять у меня мою же благодать.

Сэм нехотя кивнул, признавая правдивость этих слов. Дин сейчас был зациклен на возможности попасть в мир Апокалипсиса, и вряд ли бы стал считаться с чувствами архангела.

\- Так, давай тогда сделаем следующим образом, - произнес Сэм, снимая с себя черно-белую рубашку. – Держи!

Гавриил неверяще посмотрел на охотника, а потом очень быстро снял с себя ту рубашку, что была на нем, и завернулся в протянутую Сэмом. Красную младший Винчестер подобрал и накинул на руку.

\- Давай договоримся: я уточню у Каса и мы внесем изменения в заклинание, чтобы ты мог к нам переноситься. Дин ничего знать не будет. А ты прилетай вечерами, даже если нас нет - оставайся в моей комнате. Так и тебе будет спокойно… и я буду знать, что ты в безопасности.

Гавриил после этих слов заметно приободрился и повеселел.

\- А если вы будете дома? – спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо охотника.

\- Тогда тем более прилетай, - очень серьезно ответил Сэм, но в глазах у него бегали смешинки.

Гавриил кивнул в ответ на это, едва заметно хмыкнув. Затем он спрыгнул с забора и стал разминать затекшее тело и шею.

\- Знаешь, Сэмми, такое ощущение, что я тебе не могу отказать. Слишком уж ты притягательный… Да и пахнешь вкусно.

Снова раздался шорох крыльев, и Гавриил исчез. А Сэм поднес к лицу рубашку, которую только что забрал у архангела, и вдохнул впитавшийся в нее запах.

\- Ты тоже, Гейб… Ты тоже.


End file.
